1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a deblocking filter and a display device including the deblocking filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many video processing systems use standardized video codecs, such as H.261, H.262 and H.263 recommended by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) or Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2 and MPEG-4 recommended by the MPEG Recently, the H.264/AVC, which is standardized by Joint Video Team (JVT), is widely used.
In the standardized video codecs, an image is compressed in block units and then decoded. Because most compression techniques perform discrete cosine transform (DCT) on block units of a predetermined size and then quantization on the DCT transformed block units, block units are separately transformed and quantized without consideration of correlations between their neighboring block units. As a result, a blocking artifact, which is a discontinuity of pixel data on a block edge, and a color banding, which is an abrupt change of color shades, may occur in a decoded image.